


Ginny's Realization (A Weight Gain Story)

by youngaerg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngaerg/pseuds/youngaerg
Summary: Ginny Weasley convinces Harry Potter to slip into her room at the Burrow for their first-ever makeout session. But Ginny is a little embarrassed about her stomach. A realistic weight gain story.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 31
Kudos: 112
Collections: ENGORGIO  Harry Potter Pudge Love and Weight Gain Stories





	1. The Bedroom

SLAM! Ginny closed her bedroom door as quickly as she could, whipped around, and started kissing Harry before he could think twice.

Slightly taken aback (though not exactly displeased) Harry pushed back momentarily with a look of surprise on his face. It had become clear through countless number of knowing glances, and what seemed like a metric ton of romantic tension, that they liked each other. But this? This wasn't something he'd expected from the normally well-behaved and reserved Ginevra Weasley.

"Whoa," laughed Harry, "Where'd that come from?"

"Oh Harry," said Ginny, slightly out of breath, "Now that we know we like each other—you can't deny it," she interjected, seeing Harry open his mouth to speak, "We're going to have to take every opportunity we can get if we ever want to be alone." Ginny's chest was heaving slightly, and Harry couldn't help but notice her modest but attractive cleavage rising and falling against the low neckline of her pink shirt.

"But should we really be doing this—" Harry threw a cautious look towards the door and lowered his voice even more—" _now?_ The Burrow isn't exactly empty." He thought of the enormous Weasley family bustling around downstairs as Molly got dinner ready.

"Dinner's going to be on soon, Harry," Ginny replied hastily, "I reckon we have about five minutes until Mum wonders where we've wandered off to."

"You're right," said Harry, letting his mind travel where he'd been trying to keep it from for several years now, his eyes traveling across her slender body. "Ginny," he continued, taking a breath to renew his confidence, "You're the most beautiful witch I've ever known." 

And with that, he put his lips on hers, his hands on her hips, and began sliding them up her loose pink shirt. For a few wonderful moments, the two interlocked, embraced, feeling the warmth of each other's bodies. With a surge of confidence, Harry ran his hands up over her perky breasts and back down over her stomach and sides. Just then, Ginny rather suddenly pulled away, gulping.

"What's wrong?" said Harry.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pull away," she gulped, "I just..."

"Have I done something wrong? I'm so sorry Ginny, I shouldn't've—"

"No, Harry, it's not you! I just got embarrassed by how..." she gulped again, "soft... I've gotten recently."

It took Harry a moment to process this. Ginny was beautifully slender, she always had been. She was one of the slimmest girls he knew, except perhaps for Hermione. Sure, she may have had a centimeter or so of flesh pressing over her waistband that Harry hadn't expected to feel on this Gryffindor Chaser's body. Perhaps she'd lost a bit of tone during the off-season. But she was by no means fat, or even chubby.

"Soft?" exclaimed Harry, not sure whether he should laugh. "Are you mad?"

Ginny sat down on her narrow twin bed, pulling her clumsily rumpled shirt the rest of the way off, and gestured for Harry to sit down next to her. Her stomach bunched into a few small rolls—nothing unusual, but clearly something it pained her to show Harry, as she traced her slender fingers over it absentmindedly.

"I guess I just—I saw how big Mum got over the years, and I've seen the twins and Ron starting to pack it on, and I just—I didn't want to be like them. I've been trying not to eat as much as them, but I guess I—" Her voice caught in her throat. "I just wanted to stay beautiful and slim... for you."

"For me?" laughed Harry. "Ginny... I would love you just as much if there was more to you. Maybe even more." He hadn't even planned to say this last part, but it kind of just tumbled out.

"Really?" said Ginny, in a small voice. "I just thought you'd—you know, famous Harry Potter, you could get any skinny blonde girl who winked at you in the hallway, you know, if you wanted..."

"Ginny," said Harry, looking into her sparkling brown eyes. "Does that really sound like me?"

Ginny shook her head.

"I have no preference for bone-thin girls. I mean, you are beautiful, don't get me wrong—" Harry stumbled slightly over his words, still having yet to master the art of talking to a girl he liked. "But you would be at least as beautiful. Do you know why? Because I'd know you were eating whatever you wanted to!"

"If I ate as much as I really wanted to during the holidays," said Ginny with a nervous giggle, "I'd have a stomach out to here." She motioned with her hand.

"And I would love it," said Harry, placing his hand on Ginny's small beginning of a tummy, feeling the slight layer of softness that had grown over her slender, toned body. She inhaled quickly as his hand touched her, but gradually let it back out, giggling nervously again.

" _Ginny!_ " came a shrill yell from downstairs. " _Harry!_ "

"That'll be dinner then," said Harry with a smile, extending a hand to help Ginny up from the bed and handing her the pink flowing shirt that had been thrown to the floor. "C'mon, let's go eat." With a sparkling smile and glistening eyes, Ginny followed Harry out of the bedroom.


	2. The Dinner Table

_1 month later_

Harry seated himself at the dinner table with the rest of the Weasley gang, feeling a little saddened by the fact that it would be the last Weasley dinner before the Hogwarts school year began. Of course it wasn't really sad—Hogwarts was Harry's home, and speaking of feasts, the Hogwarts feasts were certainly nothing to scoff at.

Ginny sat down next to him at the long wooden table, and Harry was pleased to notice the effects of Ginny's increased appetite over the last month. Ever since their private conversation in Ginny's bedroom, whatever restriction she'd been placing on her food intake—whether conscious or subconscious—had melted away, and though she was still quite slender overall, Harry was happy to see a subtle but unmistakable bulge in her lower stomach. Still fully covered by her shirt, of course, but pressing against it a bit more tightly than usual, it spilled about an inch over the tight waistband of her jeans as she settled into her seat and surveyed the dishes before her. He'd guessed she'd gained 10 or 15 pounds, which was remarkable for a girl who didn't weigh much more than a feather just last year. Still, Harry suspected he might be the only one to notice, as he'd gotten to see it uncovered a number of times since then—her shirts still tended to mask it quite well.

"Mmmm, roast chicken. Your favorite, Gin," said Harry privately to Ginny with a quiet smile.

Ginny smiled back, her eyes alight with hunger. "I call the legs!"

As Ginny reached across the table to grab a second leg of chicken, Harry was delighted to see her shirt riding up, and her pale tummy exposed for a brief second in all its soft, paunchy glory. As she brought the chicken back down to her plate, her shirt didn't quite settle right, and a sliver of the bottom of her stomach remained visible where it spilled over her waistband.

At the other end of the table, Molly was trying to referee some silly argument between Fred and George, and clearly losing. But Ron wasn't paying attention. Harry noticed Ron's eyes wandering, and realized for the past minute or so he'd been glancing over at Ginny's body, clearly trying to figure out if he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

"Ginny," he said slowly, furrowing his brow. "Are you still planning on trying out for the Gryffindor team again this year?"

"Of course I am," she said confidently, taking another bite out of her chicken wing.

"Well, it's just that..." Ron frowned as he calculated which words to use. "You're a bit... softer 'round the middle than you were last season, that's all."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to respond, but before she got a chance, Molly's voice rang scoldingly across the table.

"Oh Ron, give it a rest! This is the last meal you'll all have before leaving for Hogwarts, can't you all stop bickering for once?" She looked around expectantly at all her children, and then lowered her voice. "Besides, Ginny is thin as a beanpole and I doubt she's gained a pound. Just falls right off her, isn't that right Ginny?"

"Right mum!" answered Ginny brightly, throwing a knowing glance at Harry.

"Well, it's just simple physics, mum!" protested Ron, going a little red in the face. "You can't move as fast on a broom if you've got—you know—"

"Got what?" answered Ginny and Molly together.

"Well... a belly!" said Ron, looking around as though everyone around him had three heads.

"I have not!" said Ginny firmly as she stood up and lifted the hem of her shirt to reveal a relatively flat stomach that Harry knew she was sucking in.

"See Ron?" said Molly with a triumphant wave of her hand, "skinny as a beanpole. Now listen here, you two..." Molly turned her attention back to her conversation with Fred and George.

"See Ron?" repeated Ginny quietly as she sat down, noticeably letting her stomach out to its full size as she sat back down, giving Ron a brief glimpse of it rolling over her waistband once more before adjusting her shirt. She smirked subtly at Harry, who she knew was enjoying this massively.

Ron's eyes seemed to pop out of his head as he tried to reconcile what he'd seen. "Harry," he whispered not-so-subtly in Harry's direction, "you must've noticed—"

"No idea what you're talking about, Ron," said Harry flatly, trying not to smile.

"You must be barking mad," said Ron, shaking his head and turning back to his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. Let me know what you think!


	3. The Girls' Dormitory

"Gosh, that was good," said Hermione to Ginny as they made their way through the river of students leaving the Great Hall. "I know I said this last year, but that was the best start-of-term feast yet!"

"No, I agree!" said Ginny, still finishing a bite of apple tart she'd scarfed down just before leaving, and spilling a few crumbs down the front of her robes. "These desserts were easily the best I've ever had, even better than mum's! The apple tart was to die for." She put a hand to her stomach, but through the loose flowing robes and thick gray Gryffindor sweater underneath, the extent of her summer's gain was well hidden.

"They can be quite addicting," agreed Hermione, and took a deep breath. "You know Ginny, I—I think I may have actually eaten a bit too many sweets over the summer, and..." she dropped her voice dramatically and whispered into Ginny's ear, "gained some weight."

"Oh come on," chuckled Ginny, thinking of the pot belly currently hiding under her own robes. "You were the skinniest witch at the whole table! You should see _my_ stomach, honestly." She gave it another pat, but Hermione ignored it, slipping off her robes as she entered the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm not kidding," said Hermione. "I'm a little worried about what people will say." She closed the door to the girls' dormitory before sitting down on her bed and pulling up her shirt. The very slightest bulge pushed out over Hermione's robe, indicating that she had, by Ginny's estimation, gained maybe five pounds.

"Hermione, you can't be serious," laughed Ginny, looking from Hermione's ever-so-slightly softened tummy up to her furrowed brow. "That is worrying to you? That little tiny thing?"

"I'm just not used to it!" said Hermione, a bit flustered. "My stomach's been perfectly flat my whole life. I suppose I've just never been this fond of sweets before..." Her blush deepened as she realized who she was talking to. "I suppose this must strike you as rather embarrassing, you being a seasoned Gryffindor Chaser and all..."

"Well then, you'd better strap in before you see this," said Ginny with a smirk as she discarded her own robe and sat down next to Hermione. She pulled up her own shirt to reveal a pale, bulging gut that overflowed her waistband by several inches and rested on the button. Even her hips had begun pushing out into the beginnings of soft love handles—she'd been rather enjoying her newfound dietary freedom, and not even Harry had gotten to see the effects of last few pounds she'd put on.

Hermione couldn't help but gasp a little, although she looked instantly ashamed the moment she'd done so. "Good gosh, Ginny, that is—" she gulped—"rather a bit more than—than I expected, I suppose."

"A bit more than you perhaps," said Ginny, absentmindedly pushing out her stomach more than ever as she pulled her shirt up and over her head, "but I'm not too worried about it."

Hermione stared at Ginny's body, as if she couldn't quite believe it was real. She'd seen Ginny changing clothes plenty of times just last year and she'd always been just as slim as herself, even a bit more toned as well. They'd even traded uniform parts a few times when one of their shirts or skirts would temporarily go missing or needed washing. Perhaps they wouldn't do that anymore, she thought with a gulp... she imagined Ginny's new pot belly straining the seams of the new skirt Hermione had just bought for this semester. Even her breasts looked to have gotten a fair bit larger, as they overflowed slightly over an old bra that had clearly been purchased several school years earlier. She looked away with a start, hoping she hadn't been staring for too long, but the image of Ginny's pudgy gut stayed with her. It was just so unlike her! Her brothers' eating habits must have finally gotten to her. They'd never been the thinnest...

Just then, a thought occurred to her. "Ginny... aren't Quidditch tryouts soon?"

"Yes, why?" said Ginny, suppressing a burp as she reached over to her side table for a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"Well, because..." Hermione searched for words, glancing back down at Ginny's stomach and realizing the bulge she had previously thought was a roll of sweater fabric had actually been the real outline of her stomach. "Do you think you'll be able to keep your spot?"

"Of course!" said Ginny, grabbing another handful of beans. "Why shouldn't I?" Then it clicked for her. "Oh, this?" she patted her stomach again, something she was getting rather used to doing. "I doubt it’ll matter. Quidditch is about skill anyway, not as much about—" She covered her mouth to suppress another burp. "—fitness."

"If you say so," said Hermione nervously, picturing Ginny's stomach bulging from the bottom of her Quidditch uniform as she mounted her broom for the first time in months. She clearly hadn't been training much over the summer, from the looks of things.

"Plus, I can lose this whenever I want, if I need to," added Ginny with a dismissive gesture.

Hermione frowned. "You think so?"

"Yeah," said Ginny, "it's only a few pounds anyway."

Hermione caved in and snuck another glance at Ginny's bloated midsection. It was certainly more than a few pounds. "Well," she shrugged, "as long as Harry likes it..."

Ginny looked at her with a wide grin. "He loves it," she beamed.

"Really?"

"Really," replied Ginny, swallowing another mouthful of beans. "It's just a myth that boys only like skinny girls, you know."

Hermione looked down at the minuscule bulge of her own stomach. Perhaps this really wasn't anything to be worried about. At least, she thought, she didn't have to show off her prowess on a broom any time soon...


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather bloated and out-of-shape Ginny finally has to prove herself at Quidditch tryouts.

"Ginny... are you sure you should be eating this much on the day of tryouts?"

Ginny looked up, momentarily dazed by the deliciousness of the breakfast spread that lay before her on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She realized the voice had been Hermione's. Hermione, having only picked delicately at the single egg and slice of toast on her own plate, was looking nervously from Ginny's face to her midsection and back.

"Er-my-knee's right," mumbled Ron though a huge mouthful of sausage, "you 'ave ravver packed it onf." Hermione shot a disapproving look at Ron.

"Oh, come on guys," responded Ginny through a mouthful of food, rolling her eyes. "You're not still serious about this, are you? I've gained a few pounds, but I'm not going to lose my Quidditch spot."

"But how can you be sure?" prodded Hermione, furrowing her brow. "You're a really gifted Chaser, and you don't want to... well... let yourself go," she continued quietly.

"I haven't—burp—excuse me," began Ginny. "I haven't let myself go. I've just eaten a bit more this summer than last summer. Look," she said, parting her robes and beginning to lift her thick gray Gryffindor sweater, "my stomach's not—oh Merlin's beard," she interrupted herself, noticing that the rounded bottom of her heavy stomach had been poking out from under the white shirt under her sweater.

"Merlin's beard, Gin," said Ron, laughing through another bite of sausage and eggs, "that's quite a keg you've put on!"

"Stop it Ron, you're not helping," snapped Hermione.

"Yeah," added Ginny as she struggled to stretch her shirt and sweater back over her engorged stomach, "you're one to talk. You're trying out for the team today as well, and look at you!"  
Ron went scarlet. "I," he began haughtily, scrambling to find the right words "I, I, don't have a—a butterbeer belly filled with snacks and sweets. I," he repeated, lifting up his own shirt slightly, "have packed on the—the mass, necessary for my position." He gulped, realizing that both Ginny and Hermione were stifling giggles as they saw Ron's own stomach, which came out at least as far as Ginny's, and was significantly wider. "Better to stop the Quaffle, you know," he added quietly as his face reddened.

"I would stop now, Ron," laughed Hermione. "Neither of you is in particularly good shape. You both have an awful lot of... belly," she said with a grimace, as if it pained her to say it.

"Well," said Ron, now mysteriously taking Ginny's side, "we Weasleys like to eat! Mum always said, food's the most important part of the day. Right, Gin?"

"Right," said Ginny, smiling triumphantly as she lifted yet another massive pastry onto her plate.

"Not when it's Quidditch season," retorted Hermione. "Not when you're an athlete representing the whole Gryffindor house in front of thousands of people."

"I'm still very capable on a broom, you'll see," said Ginny. Hermione simply raised her eyebrows and took another bite of toast.

Ron leaned over to murmur in Hermione's ear. "At least I'm just staying put in one place most of the game... she's the one who actually has to zip around all day."

"Oh stop it Ron," laughed Hermione, punching his side lightly. "Who's side are you on?!"

\--

Ginny stepped proudly onto the pitch to meet the rest of the team. She had missed the nine o'clock meeting time by a few minutes, having spent an extended breakfast period consuming all the pastries she could muster, and then, realizing she'd be late, had hastily thrown on her old Gryffindor Team uniform and made a mad dash for the Quidditch pitch.

As more familiar faces turned to face Ginny, their friendly murmur and banter went a bit quiet.

"Hi team," said Ginny, wondering why everyone had fallen silent. "I'm trying out for—burp—Chaser again."

Nobody responded. Confused, Ginny looked around, then down at herself, and realized why they'd gone quiet. Her uniform's scarlet vest, emblazoned with a gold #6, had already a bit small on her last season, and the new size of her breasts and stomach this season looked to be a bit more than it was designed for. The bottom of the vest had ridden up rather unevenly, leaving a few inches of pudgy (and stuffed quite full) stomach poking out of the bottom. Ginny's face went the color of her vest as she rather awkwardly pulled it down into a slightly more concealing position. Finally—a bit late, she realized—a cloud of shame washed over her. Maybe she had gone a little too far with her eating this year. Maybe she really wouldn't make the team after all.

"Hiya, Ginny," said Harry after an awkward silence, emerging from the and walked over to her as if nothing had happened. "Welcome back to the greatest Gryffindor team ever seen!" He grasped her hand and raised it up with his own in a cheering motion, and then hastily put it back down, realizing the motion had once again exposed a large portion of her bloated stomach to the crowd in front of them. A few giggles and snickers could be heard from around the group, though everyone was clearly trying not to look.

"Are you sure you want to be doing this?" muttered Harry quietly in Ginny's ear.

"Of course I do," whispered Ginny back. "Is this about my belly?"

Harry hesitated just a bit too long, which meant an obvious "yes".

"I thought you liked it!" hissed Ginny.

"Gin, I love it," responded Harry, "in fact this may be the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life—but I don't know if you're going to make the team."

Ginny blushed a little. Suddenly she didn't feel so bad. With some newfound confidence swelling inside her, she stepped forward.

"Anyone have anything to say to me?" she said firmly, surveying the crowd of wannabe Gryffindor team members.

"You look... lovely!" said Neville earnestly with a smile.

"Yeah, every inch of you!" said Seamus, putting a hand to his own stomach with a knowing glance over at Dean.

"Right, get out," said Harry firmly. Seamus' face went white. "I'm serious. I don't want that kind of talk on our team."

Seamus looked arround. "Well come on," he said, "I'm only thinking what everyone else is thinking! Ginny Weasley's gotten a bit fat for Quidditch don't you think?" The rest of the crowd was paralyzed with silence.

"Go," repeated Harry firmly, pointing to the castle entrance, and with a dramatic sigh, Seamus left. "Right, now with him gone, who wants to go next? Gin, how about you?"

"Alright," she said, sending a million "thank yous" to Harry with her eyes. She mounted her Cleansweep, noticing with a grimace that her stomach had bunched up into a roll that once again protruded from the bottom of her uniform vest and strained against the waistband of her pants. She was kicking herself mentally. Why oh why hadn't she thought to get a new uniform? Did she seriously think it'd still fit right? She tried several times to get the vest to stretch over her stomach, but Harry spoke up again.

"Don't worry about it, Gin. Ready when you are." With a nod, he shot up into the sky, the breeze from his Firebolt washing over the crowd.

Pushing off with her feet, Ginny followed him up into the air, although she did feel as though her broom was a bit slower than it was last year. Perhaps it was just her poor memory messing with her. Egging the broom onward, frustratedly wishing it to go faster, faster, faster, she was finally level with Harry. No sooner had she spotted him than she saw the large red Quaffle zooming towards her. Just in the knick of time, she shot her hand up to catch it, though it knocked the wind out of her a bit. Catching her breath, she tried to stifle a rather large burrrp that the Quaffle had apparently knocked out of her.

"Nice!" said Harry, zooming away from her. "C'mon!"

Ginny leaned forward and weaved in and out of the air with Harry, finally lobbing the Quaffle back at him. But the throw was a bit short—Harry had to dive sharply to catch it. "Sorry!" yelled Ginny, breathing heavily, "Still a bit rusty from the summer I guess!"  
"Don't mention it," said Harry. "You might wanna—" he made a motion with his hand, but Ginny couldn't figure out what he meant.  
"What?"  
"Your uniform!" shouted back Harry over the wind as he zoomed away.

Ginny looked down and realized that somehow, between the rushing wind and her own movements, her disheveled vest had ridden entirely up to the top of her waist, just under her bra, revealing the full circumference of her stomach and spare tire sagging over her impossibly tight black Quidditch pants. She thought she heard the faint sound of laughter from below, and quickly tried to fix the vest, before she was interrupted again by Harry's voice.

"Gin!"

Again, just in the knick of time, she shot her arms up to catch the incoming Quaffle. This time, when she caught it, she heard a strange "pop". It only took a few seconds to realize what it was. The button on her pants had popped off in the impact, and there it was, a tiny black speck tumbling down through the air to the ground below. She didn't think Harry had seen this, but now her stomach was more visible than ever. She didn't have time to think, Harry was getting impatient. This was much slower than his Chaser tryouts usually went. He was going easy on her.

"Over here!" said Harry, zooming across Ginny's field of vision. "Hard as you can!"

Ginny raised her arm, grimacing internally at how much of her midsection must be visible right now, and threw it at what should have been 100mph. But what actually happened was the Quaffle sailed weakly through the air, significantly to the left of where it should have gone, Ginny's arm throbbed as if she'd been playing all day, and Harry had to dive quickly to catch it once again.  
"You okay Gin?" he called.

Ginny's breaths were heaving, her heart hammering. "Yeah, I..." she stifled another burp from her very full and shaken-up stomach. "...I think so!"

"Okay... ready?" Harry zoomed away, and Ginny tried her best to follow, but the Cleansweep just wouldn't go as fast as it used to, and with every weave and sideways dart she tried to take, her breathing got heavier, and her stomach felt heavie. Harry threw the Quaffle one final time, and with a halfhearted attempt at diving to catch it, Ginny missed it completely.

As Harry dove at lightning speed to recover the missed Quaffle, he called back to Ginny, "I think that's good for now!"

"Are you sure?" wheezed Ginny, red in the face. 

"I'm sure," called Harry.

Two minutes later, they had touched back down on the grass, to the amusement of a very animated group of Quidditch players.

"Ginny Weasley, unfortunately, will not be joining us this season," said Harry, looking over at Ginny, who apparently didn't seem to care that her entire pudgy midsection was exposed, the wrinkled and wind-beaten scarlet vest bunched up just under her breasts, "...as she has decided to take more time to study this semester." Another stifled laugh came from somewhere in the circle, but Harry couldn't find it. "Alright, you, take Angelina. Report back to me in ten minutes. Be back soon."

Harry took Ginny's arm and walked her off the field. Still attempting to catch her breath, she whimpered, "Harry, I'm sorry, I've let you down, I—"

Harry interrupted her. "That was the single hottest thing that's ever happened. I wish I could rewatch that a thousand times." Ginny's face brightened, and Harry put his arm around Ginny, resting it on her very soft and very sweaty love handle. "I'll need to see you in the boys' dormitory right away," continued Harry with a wink. "Don't bother fixing your uniform."


	5. Christmas Morning

"Happy Christmas, Gin!" called Hermione into the Gryffindor girls' dormitory.

Ginny lifted her head off her pillow, bleary-eyed. "Whuh...? Merlin's beard, it's early... Happy Christmas Hermione!"

Hermione dashed back to the common room, still shouting back to Ginny. "Looks like your mum has overdelivered this year!"

Ginny stumbled out of bed, tripping over her warm fleece pyjamas, and saw a truly massive pile of presents in a pile marked "Weasley". There looked to be one ominously sweater-sized box for each Weasley child, and a truly ridiculous amount of boxes of homemade chocolate tied up with bows.

"Oops, looks like the lid's come off this one... this one's yours," said Hermione, smirking as she saw the contents.

"What is it?" laughed Ginny, knowing exactly what it was.

"You'll never guess in a million years," said Hermione, barely holding back giggles.

Ginny pulled the rather frumpy hand-knit jumper out of the box and held it up, a green "G" emblazoned on an auburn sea of stitches and threads. As she held it up, a folded handwritten letter came tumbling out. Ginny caught it with one hand and read it aloud:

_Happy Christmas Ginny!  
Let me know if the sizing's right. I know you've been enjoying yourself at Hogwarts and you've picked up the Weasley appetite. Just send an owl and I can knit you a larger one. Enjoy yourself, but watch out for your health as well!  
Cheers, Mum_

Ginny went slightly red, and glanced down at her pyjamas. Though the relatively loose fabric was quite cozy, it was quite noticeably tighter around her middle, which had grown considerably since she first entered Hogwarts. Though she was glad to have kept her slender face and limbs, the size of her butterbeer belly and the beginnings of a spare tire were fairly obvious even in these loose bedtime clothes—and half of Gryffindor had seen it all on display when she'd tried out for the Quidditch team earlier in the year. That embarrassment had almost caused her to commit to a diet and workout regimen, but thanks to a very turned-on Harry and the comforting friendship of Hermione, she had returned almost instantly to her... "enthusiastic" eating habits.

"I suppose I have been eating rather a lot lately," she muttered, noticing the awkward silence since she'd finished reading the letter.

"I mean, you still look beautiful Gin—"

"Oh save it, Hermione, I know what you're going to say," sighed Ginny with a slight smile. "Listen, I know I've gotten fat. You're a lot better at eating healthy than I am. You've already dieted off that teensy little flab you had at the beginning of term... and look at me," she said, laying a hand on the noticeable bulge in her pyjama top.

"You—I haven't—you haven't—" began Hermione delicately, but was interrupted.

"Come on Gin, let's see it!" came a new voice from the doorway. It was Ron, fresh out of bed, his tousled red hair going every which way. "Let's see what mum made you! Or are you afraid it won't fit? Certainly you must have slimmed down a little after that Quidditch tryout." He leaned against the door post, smirking through a yawn.

"You're one to talk," snapped Ginny, and Hermione stifled a laugh. It was true—Ron's own stomach was not exactly flat, no doubt thanks to his ravenous appetite at school meals, but nobody seemed to make fun of him for it. Perhaps his belly just seemed slightly more suited to him, thought Ginny bitterly, as a huskier boy who was the Keeper on their Quidditch team. Ginny didn't think she'd gained much more than Ron this year, but she knew her own gain was more noticeable, thanks to her slender and delicate frame.

"Well? Come on!" prodded Ron, as a sleepy-looking Dean and Seamus shuffled up behind him.

"Ginny," whispered Hermione comfortingly in her ear, "you really don't have to—"

"All right, all right," said Ginny confidently, and pulled off her pyjama top. A bulging, pale, almost pregnant-looking belly now sat exposed on her legs—looking as if some slender first-year had swallowed the whole school feast—and it bunched up into several ungainly rolls as she leaned forward to pulled the new Christmas jumper out of its box and over her head.

"Blimey," breathed Seamus quietly in Ron's ear, "I knew the Weasleys were big eaters, but that's a whole new level!"

"And she hasn't even had breakfast yet!" muttered Dean.

"Oh shut it," snapped Hermione.

"No," said Ginny, standing up, "you're right. I do like to eat." Sure enough, the Weasley sweater was just a tad too small, and a bit of the bottom of her stomach poked out between sweater and pyjama bottoms. She placed a hand on her belly and continued, "I love eating, and you all wish you could eat this much and still be as sexy as me." She ended the sentence with a grin, as she saw a sleepy Harry push through the doorway, his eyes agape at the pleasant sight he was seeing.

"Amen to that," said Harry, pecking Ginny on the lips before sitting down next to his own pile of presents. "I love a girl who knows how to eat." This seemed to win over Ron and the other boys, who were soon laughing, giving Ginny friendly slaps on the back, and diving into their own Christmas goodies.

Hermione looked around her, and gradually had a realization of her own. There was Ginny, scarfing down Mrs. Weasley's sweets, with Harry holding her gently with love in his eyes. There, on the other seat, was Ron, now absolutely tearing into his snack box, with no pretense of control, his burgeoning beer gut poking out of the bottom of his own sweater. Hermione's realization was this: everyone around her was enjoying wolfing down large portions of delicious food except her. Everyone just looked so happy. Had she been keeping herself from this pleasure for too long? She put a hand on her own flat stomach and thought of the few miserable weeks she'd spent dieting at the beginning of term to reclaim her first-year slenderness.

Well... maybe just a few, she thought, plucking some chocolates from the tin and grinning at Ginny. Maybe she was wrong about boys, she thought. Maybe, if Harry really does like... that... (she took one more glance at the increasingly large bulge of stomach from the bottom of Ginny's sweater) ...then it couldn't hurt to let loose a little.


	6. Boy Talk

"Ginny?"

Hermione waited patiently outside the door to the girls' dormitory. She had a pressing question to ask Ginny, and she seemed to remember seeing Ginny slip. Yes, she was sure she'd heard Ginny's voice behind the door as well.

"Ginny?" Hermione repeated.

The door suddenly opened, surprising Hermione, and Ginny stumbled out Ginny, one hand on her bulging stomach. And so, Hermione noticed with a funny look, did Harry, right behind her.

"Oh... sorry Hermione, just helping Ginny with some... stuff," said Harry quickly, and walked quickly away towards the common room.

"Ginny," whispered Hermione, "what was that?"

"Don't— _burp_ —worry about it," said Ginny with a belch, one hand still laying atop her globe of a stomach, which looked absolutely stuffed to the brim.

"Is that... chocolate frosting?" said Hermione quizzically, noticing a smear and some crumbs around Ginny's lips.

"Oh... all right," sighed Ginny, "but don't tell anyone. Harry likes to watch me... eat."

Hermione's eyes widened as she put the scene together. "He likes to... in that way?"

Ginny's face reddened to match her hair. "Yes, he likes— _burp_ —to watch when I pig out, and— _burrrrp_ —oh dear," she said, clutching her gut and letting out a long sigh.

"Are you all right?" said Hermione nervously. "Did he... did he make you eat too much?"

"No no, he doesn't make me eat anything... he just knows I like to pig out on snacks, and he likes to watch... it's my— _burp_ —fault for overdoing it this time," said Ginny. "I suppose I'd better slow down."

Hermione looked carefully over Ginny's body, and tried to avoid her goodie-two-shoes instinct to be a little repulsed. She saw Ginny getting dressed most mornings, so her ample size wasn't much of a surprise, but now, stuffed into her Christmas sweater with a good amount of pale gut poking out the bottom and smears of cake on her mouth, Ginny looked even a tad bigger than she did just recently at Christmas. Her prominent, globe-like gut was finally starting to droop slightly under its own weight, and for the first time Ginny's face appeared to be taking on a few pounds—a hint of a double chin was forming on her previously unchanged face. Hermione supposed this was what happened when someone's body realizes it hasn't just been a temporary period of overindulgence, but a new permanent lifestyle.

"I suppose it's rather embarrassing," muttered Ginny as she breathed heavily and absentmindedly rubbed her belly, "me being this tub of lard now, and you—"

"No!" interjected Hermione quickly. "Not at all! There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?" asked Ginny quizzically, as they walked into the empty Gryffindor common room and sat down.

"Well, I saw how happy you've been since you've let yourself g— I mean, since you've let yourself eat whatever you—"

"It's okay, you can say I've let myself go," laughed Ginny, her gut bouncing a little with each laugh, "I'm not exactly Quidditch material anymore."

"And Ron," continued Hermione, "he's also so happy and content with eating whatever he wants, even with that... butterbeer belly of his," she chuckled a little.

"You can say that again," said Ginny. "People act like I'm the only Weasley with a big appetite."

"Well, since I noticed all this at Christmas, I've tried to let myself eat a bit... that is, I've been less stingy about what I'm eating, and..."

"Your teensy little flab from beginning of term is back?" asked Ginny delightedly.

"A bit," said Hermione, looking around and sheepishly raising her shirt to show an adorable, soft little bulge in her previously toned stomach.

"It looks great on you!" said Ginny, "What are you worried about?"

"Well, this is awkward, but... do you suppose..." Hermione gulped. This time it was Hermione's turn to blush. "Do you suppose Ron will like it?"

Ginny laughed. "I'd almost forgotten you had feelings for that big oaf," she said, causing Hermione to redden even more, "but yes, I'm sure. He might even like you better this way. The whole obsession over skinny witches is mostly just made up to sell sleazy magazines."

"You don't think it's too much?" asked Hermione, doing her best to pinch an inch of her newly softened stomach.

Ginny snorted again. "Hermione, you could put on another five stone and still look great. Trust me. Oh, speak of the devil! I think that's him!"

As a few laughing male voices approached outside, The Fat Lady swung open to reveal Ron, who lumbered in and plopped down in a chair, and Dean, who grabbed a few things and dashed off to his next class. 

"Ugh, Snape's a menace," groaned Ron, a tiny sliver of his impressive gut becoming visible as he sighed. "How're you two?"

"Good," said Ginny, "just chatting about the Transfiguration final."

"Merlin's beard, that's coming up soon too," cried Ron and buried his face in his hands.

Just then, Ginny leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "Show him!"

"What?" mouthed Hermione, confused.

"Show him!" Ginny hissed, motioning with her eyes down to Hermione's stomach.

"No!" hissed Hermione back, going red in the face again.

"What's that?" asked Ron, looking up quizzically.

"Nothing," said Hermione, "I was just saying I—I need to go to Astronomy," and with a rather abrupt movement she got up and left through the Fat Lady.

Ron watched carefully and then muttered to Ginny, "I could swear Astronomy wasn't for another half an hour?"

\--

The following morning, as everyone left for breakfast, Hermione and Ginny found themselves the last ones in the girls' dormitory as they collected their things.

"Listen," said Ginny, "I have a plan."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to prove to you that Ron will like you just fine this way. I know where Harry keeps his Invisibility Cloak—I'll grab that, you hide under it in the common room at noon today when everyone's left for lunch. I'll tell Ron I want to have a conversation."

"Ginny, you really don't have to—" began Hermione.

"I know you were raised in one of those Muggle households that emphasized thinness even more than we do," said Ginny knowingly, "and I know it's not easy to let yourself be okay with some extra weight. So I'm going to show you, using your _lovebird_ , that it's fine." Hermione rolled her eyes awkwardly at this.

\--

Hermione crouched under the cloak, waiting for Ron and Ginny. As she waited, she absentmindedly fondled the stomach roll that covered the button of her pants as she crouched. She gulped, realizing it didn't usually do that, but then took a deep breath as she remembered what Ginny had said.

The Fat Lady swung open, and in stepped Ron and Ginny, two matching red-headed siblings with rather unwieldy guts leading the way in front of them. Hermione almost giggled—that was somehow kind of cute.

"All right, what is it Gin? I'm not staying more than a few minutes, I'm starving," said Ron.

"Well, I have a friend that's rather... interested in you," began Ginny.

"Oh yeah?" said Ron, swelling up just a little with pride.

"Yeah, and here's the thing... she's putting on a bit of weight, and she's worried that you won't like her as much."

"'Ow much?" said Ron, munching on a bag of pumpkin pasties he'd brought along. "Like..." he motioned back and forth to Ginny's stomach and his own.

"No, not that much!" giggled Ginny. "She's much thinner and is just getting a little bit of a belly."

"'Course, why would I care?" said Ron. "Honestly, probably better that way. Means she's not stingy about eating."

Ginny threw a knowing glance to where she knew Hermione was crouching under the cloak, and Hermione gulped silently and smiled.

"Dunno what all the fuss about skinny girls is, anyway. You looked like a gust of wind could snap you in half, back in first year," he said, motioning to Ginny's body. "'Course, you've rather blown up since then," he said, trying to suppress a grin.

Ginny hit him in the arm. "Look at yourself, arsehole!" she said, also grinning a bit, and pulled up Ron's shirt to expose his large, wide gut, which was even fatter now than Hermione had imagined it under his robes. Strangely, she didn't mind it one bit.

"At least it matches my body!" said Ron, racing to pull up Ginny's shirt. "Look at this big thing sticking out like a sore thumb! Looks like someone just slapped it on there from someone else! Actually," he said, surveying Ginny's newly developing spare tire, double chin, and thickening legs, "I s'pose you've just gotten fat all around."

Ginny hit him again, and he burst out laughing as he stood up to leave. "Nah, honest Gin, I wouldn't mind a body like that one bit. Provided it's not on you," he said. "And provided this lucky lady is fine with this ol' thing," he said, giving his own gut a slap and letting out a belch that was rather deeper and more disgusting than Ginny's cuter ones. "Speaking of which, better go fill 'im up, he's starting to rumble." He stepped out of The Fat Lady and headed out, with Ginny close behind.

 _Wow,_ thought Hermione. _Ron wouldn't mind me even at Ginny's size? I guess I was wrong about boys. And,_ she thought with a twinge of a smile, biting her lip, _I don't mind "that ol' thing" one bit._

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. Let me know what you think!


End file.
